User talk:EF5tornado
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:24306#2|The Super Duper Hurricane Battle! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Not David Brown (talk) 22:08, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Make a season with me Hi. Since you seem to be a good season maker. Why not make a season with me. Just you and me.Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 06:50, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Hurricane Tracks I heard you wanted to know how to create hurricane tracks. I usually paste the whole Atlantic Ocean (the one wikipedia uses for its tracks) on the application. Next, I use the paintbrush and just click for each point, based on the colors (use the eye-dropper tool to get them). I use the line tool to connect the dots (white color). Have fun! Another option is what wikipedia uses. This is very advanced and requires HURDAT data. If you're up to it, read here. 11:58, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Oops, above was me, Not David Brown. I'm too lazy to log in, lol. Re: Tracks Well, after you get the image, you right click the image, and scroll to "open with." Then you select Paint. If you are using a Mac, you need to download an application called "Paintbrush." WARNING WITH PAINTBRUSH: Paintbrush messes with the configuration of the computer. If you know how to reconfigure your computer, then you should be able to download it. If you can find a safer application, then you may download that. I hope this helps My name is Not David Brown! 15:33, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, you could do, if you wanted to, you could also create the tracks for my 2015 Pacific Typhoon Season Prediction (worldsstrongestcyclone) Worldsstrongestcyclone (talk) 08:49, March 2, 2015 (UTC)worldsstrongestcyclone it doesn't really matter, so long as storms with names in brackets go into PAGASAs area of responsibility 11:15, March 3, 2015 (UTC)worldsstrongestcyclone 8429 Typhoon How did you react to the Philippine names of storms in the 8429 season? AnnaKendrick47 (talk) 04:22, March 9, 2015 (UTC) yeah...im doing a 2005 Atlantic Hurricane Season (worldsstrongestcyclones with a twist version). wanna do it with me??? ps - I cant belive annakendrik is messing with Typhoon Noul (2015, Worldsstrongestcylone/EF5Tornado) - I know she is creating the 8429 Pacific Typhoon Season (worldsstrongestcyclone/AnnaKendrick47 with me, but this is unacceptable, if im to be honest wsc (talk) 09:31, March 9, 2015 (UTC)worldsstrongestcyclone have finished the 2015 Atlantic HUrricane Season Prediction (worldsstrongestcyclones version) - tracks seemed to have stuffed up, what can be done to make them stand out more? ps - I have created the 2005 Atlantic Hurricane Season Reimagined (worldsstrongestcyclone) - there are some articles that need to be done - I will create the templates when I have the time - pity youre 8 hours behind in terms of time - when im on, youre probably in bed - anyway, ill do it ASAp thanks, wsc (talk)worldsstrongestcyclone hi, wsc here - could you finish creating the tracks for 2012 Atlantic Hurricane Season Reimagined (worldsstrongestcyclone) for us - and Ill do the 2015 Pacific Typhoon Season (worldsstrongest cyclones new version), thanks wsc (talk) 10:38, March 18, 2015 (UTC)worldsstrongestcyclone soz, mate, but I cant do that promotion for you until I am promoted again,wsc (talk) 09:56, April 9, 2015 (UTC)wsc Renovations Hi, It's PuffleXTREME. I wanted to ask; now that we're admins, maybe you can help me and a few other users make some renovations to ? That's all I needed to ask. --PuffleXTREME |Chat With Me! • • 17:08, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Notice the promotion?? Oh, I have started to cerate the 27280 Atlantic Hurricane Season - fancy a challenge?? If so, there's ninety tracks to create for a 2000 storm season so far... I will keep adding, so if you're up to it, you're welcome to do the tracks for me - you may be as random as you like!!wsc (talk) 13:02, April 20, 2015 (UTC)wsc yeah...fine by me. I will complete the season, then maybe I can create the tracks for the megacanes, infinite storms and the mini black holes. have you finished the 2012 tracks??? im just waiting on those to be uploaded, then I can do the met histories. did you notice that I've promoted you to bureaucrat??? wsc (talk)wsc Hi I was thinking that i might make a new fun game. Any idea what it should be? Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 04:33, April 26, 2015 (UTC) 28270 Atlantic Hurricane Season How are the tracks going for the season, EF5??? I can slow down on storm creations to allow you to have a chance to create some of the tracks, if you likewsc (talk) 09:21, April 29, 2015 (UTC)wsc Congrats As your reward you win: a silver ribbon of excellence (Sorry I don't have the picture I hope the thought counts though) HypercaneTeen(talk) 01:28, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Something you need to know Hi EF5, this is Puffle. I'm just here to tell you the live chat is now being used daily. Feel free to come on and chat! Cheers, --[[User:PuffleXTREME|'Puffle']] [[User_talk:PuffleXTREME|Let's party HARD!]] 23:08, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Hiya Hi EF5tornado, this is IceCraft. I was inactive because I was over at another wiki commenting and editing and doing those stuff. I know I should have been more active because I missed auditions for Hurricane Idol! I really wanted to do auditions. See you.IceCraft87941 (talk) 01:21, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Signature EF5, looks like you ripped off my signature... I'll still let you use it though but would you mind making it less identical? Thanks! Cheers, --[[User:PuffleXTREME|'Puffle']] [[User_talk:PuffleXTREME|Let's party HARD!]] 14:36, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Hurricane Season Suggestion Hi EF5 Tornando i have a Hurricane Season suggesion for you 2025 Atlantic Hurricane Season Names *Allyson *Bertha *Cristabol *Dolly *Edouard *Fay *Gladys (replaces Gonzalo after it was retired) *Hanna *Isaias *Josephine *Kyle *Laura *Marco *Nana *Omar *Pib (replaces Paulette after it was retired *Rene *Sally *Teddy *Vicky *Wilfred Storms named in the Season strengthend and Duriations Allyson May 1 - May 23 cat1 Bertha June 1 - June 6 TS Cristabol June 5 - June 18 C3 Dolly June 12 - June 17 TS Edouard July 1 - July 5 TS Fay July 2 - July 12 C1 Gladys November 1 - December 1 TS from 00:55, July 7, 2015 (UTC)Douglas Ummm... You don't need to post what happened to me on the home page. Please remove it. Dwight Dragon TamerTalk PageContribs 00:55, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Season Request Hi EF5 I have a Season Request it the 2067 Pacfic Hurriacne Season Names: *Adison *Berthaumu *Carla *Daniel *Edward *Frankel *Genni *Harreit *Ichabod *Jasmine *Kristal *Larry *Michelle *Nathan *Olivia *Paul *Quinn *Racheal *Sammatha *Tommy *Uylesses *Victor *Wilma *Xina *Yolanda *Zeaaith Cental Pacfic *Iune *Maka *Laka *Pewa Named Storm Stregthens and Duriations Adison May 15-May 29 C4 Berthaulmu May 31-June 12 C1 Carla June 4-June 6 TS Daniel June 9-June 20 C5 Edward June 10-June 17 C3 Frankel June 13 - June 28 TS Genni July 1-July 6 C1 Harreit July 2-July 6 C1 Ichabod July July 4-July 16 C5 Jasmine August 1- August 6 TS Kristal August 2-September 2 C5 Larry Augsut 26-August 27 TS Michelle Jessica Septmber 1 - Spetmber 7 (left basin) Nathan Septmber 12 - October 4 C5 Olivia September 6 - Septmber 11 TS Paul Sptember 12 - Septmber 23 C3 Quinn September 28 - October 2 TS Racheal October 3 - October 6 C1 Sammatha October 12 -October 13 TS Tommy October 20-October 31 C3 Uylesses Novmeber 1 - Novmber 6 SST Victor Novmber 12 - December 4 C5 Wilma Novmber 12 - December 23 C1 Iune December 1-December 10 TS Xina December 13-December 25 C3 Yolanda December 26-December 28 TS Zeaaith December 31 2067- January 5 20168 TS I Hope You Like Send Your Reply on my Talk Page from 01:10, July 17, 2015 (UTC)Douglas Tracks Can you add the tracks for 2001 Atlantic hurricane season(Cardozo with a twisty twist)? Put the tracks like this: [[Storm Here-Spcardozo_2001.png]] Hurricane Cardozo2 23:00, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Re: Re: Tracks Sure! Hurricane Cardozo2 23:36, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Remem Season Collab and Come back on Chat EF i want to do a Season collab and Please come back on chat from Hurricane News AKA Douglas (talk) 23:05, August 19, 2015 (UTC) ef5 EF5, ban Puffle for 1 hour because he is saying f***. Hurricane Cardozo2 23:30, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Would you care to join me? Hey EF5, would you care to join me on Hypothetical Events? CycloneRyne94 (talk) 00:20, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Chat EF5 let`s chat and play Agar.io from Hurricane Douglas (talk) 00:41, August 22, 2015 (UTC) come on chat EF5 come on chat hang out The Pink Lover the Awesome one Douglas (talk) 01:53, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Chat pls EF5 pls. come on chat! [[User:PuffleXTREME|'Puffle']][[User_talk:PuffleXTREME|'2005 - 2015']][[User_blog:PuffleXTREME|��'KATRINA'��]] 17:54, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Hello, please demote yourself. Hi , You might have saw the forum post about Mass B-Crat demotion. I'm sorry about this, but you will have to demote yourself to admin. [[User:PuffleXTREME|'Puffle']] • [[User_talk:PuffleXTREME|'Talk']][[User_blog:PuffleXTREME|'Blog']] 23:24, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Please stay the way you are Hi you don't have to demote yourself because you and WSC will be one of the 6 bureaucrats here just keep in mind that we are set on bureaucrats for a long time. HypercaneTeen(talk) 10:13, September 29, 2015 (UTC)